


Impractical Hobbits

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Impractical Hobbits [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Inspired by TruTV's show, "Impractical Jokers".Frodo lost the challenge, so Merry, Pippin, and Sam have a punishment for him. Only Merry and Pippin are hiding something. Will Frodo and Sam uncover the truth? Or will they both be punished?
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took
Series: Impractical Hobbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009656





	Impractical Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** Some jokes may be a little crude. Fair warning.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> I’m doing a one-shot episode inspired by “Impractical Jokers”. :) So, this is Impractical Jokers: Hobbits Edition. Enjoy! :)

“Remember the pact! Remember the pact!” Samwise Gamgee whispered in a microphone to his best buddy Merry Brandybuck.

Merry climbed out of the bushes, approaching the first woman he saw. “Hullo.”

 _“I really like your shirt,”_ Sam told Merry in the microphone.

“I really like your shirt,” Merry said to the woman, pleased.

 _“Is it self-contaminated?”_ Pippin whispered in the microphone.

“Ohh!” Merry groaned in agony. He was not saying that, was he? He turned to the woman, saying, “Is it self-contaminated?”

“What?” the woman asked, stunned.

 _“Good work, buddy,”_ Pippin said in the microphone. Merry had won the challenge.

.

Merry returned to Sam and Pippin, delighted with the punishment they had for Frodo.

“Guys, we did it. And there’s Frodo about to face his first punishment. Let’s watch the action,” Merry told the camera.

Frodo approached the cave. He didn’t want to be here, nor when he heard spidery sounds coming from inside. “Guys, where are we?”

“It’s a spider den! Face your fear, Frodo!” Merry said, nonchalantly.

“Oh,” Frodo said, groaning.

“You want to go in there, don’t you?” Pippin asked, curiously.

“Do I have to?” Frodo asked, cautious.

“Yes!” Sam, Merry, and Pippin said in unison.

“Sam,” Merry patted Frodo’s shoulder, “why don’t you help Frodo out?”

“Uh… okay. We did put fake spiders in there, didn’t we?” Sam asked, curiously.

“Yes,” Merry and Pippin said, watching Sam take off with Frodo.

Merry turned to the camera, telling the audience, “The spiders we put in the cave are fake, but Pippin and I have something up our sleeves.”

“What Sam doesn’t know is we’ve got a double punishment. Sam lost today, as did Frodo. So, we’re scaring them both in the cave,” Pippin said, chuckling.

“Get in there, Sam! Frodo! Come on!” Merry told Frodo and Sam, encouraging them both to enter the cave.

“Oh great, should we go in?” Frodo asked Sam, curiously.

“Yes, come on. It’s fake spiders,” Sam said, leading Frodo into the cave.

“Okay,” Frodo said, joining Sam in the cave.

.

Frodo and Sam found the cave mysteriously empty. It wasn’t a huge cave, but then it did have a long tunnel leading straight to an abandoned warehouse. To Frodo’s surprise, there were fake spiders.

But then, something wasn’t right. Frodo turned to Sam, as boards moved.

Zombies came out of the blue, hissing and snarling. Frodo yelped, backing up with Sam.

“Zombie apocalypse!” Merry and Pippin said in the microphone.

“Those two rascals are going to… get it!” Sam told Frodo, picking up a blown-up baseball bat, as did Frodo.

“Come on, you two! Fight the zombies!” Pippin said in excitement.

“I’m going to get ‘em! I swear I am,” Sam said.

“It’s Merry and Pippin. What did you expect?” Frodo said, as he and Sam neared the tunnel. To their surprise, the zombies stopped. “You can’t get us now, can you zombies?”

“Sam rules!” Zombies cried in unison.

Frodo realized it was costume performers dressed as zombies, not real zombies. “Oh, come on! I rule, too!” He followed Sam through the cave, back up to the surface.

“You two are screwed up!” Sam told Merry and Pippin.

“We got you good,” Pippin said.

“They were a whole bunch of Sam fans. No Frodo fans,” Merry said.

“You guys are mean,” Frodo told Merry and Pippin. “I should have known.”

“It was good,” Pippin said, pleased.

“Yeah, let’s not do that again,” Frodo said, walking away, downhearted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
